lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Kooki
“My name's Kooki, what's yours?” -Kooki This monster can be seen roaming through Derrick ’s house in several instances. His first appearance is at the back door, next to the Kitchen while Derrick hallucinates after being awake for more than one day, but Derrick can't see him. Kooki is a hulking monster with a body shape somewhat similar to a gorilla, with large hands that reach the floor and short legs that end up in stump-like squarish ends instead of feet. He easily towers over most characters and seems to be partially covered in pale, matted green fur, except for his middle and large hands, which are bare and an off-white color. He has three diagonal claw marks from a previous encounter with Raziel and a nose that has rotted away. His only items of clothing are tattered pants and spiked wrist braces covered in blood. Near a light source he has large round eyes and a curious expression. In the dark, the whites of his eyes are black with small bright orange pupils and a crazy grin with small sharp teeth. Biography First introduced as he follows Derrick while he sees weird stuff after being awake for an extended time, Kooki is unable to catch him before he makes it to the fort, where the monster seems to lose him. It's next seen on the hallway leading to Derrick’s room, presumably looking for him or following Lucia - he may be the same monster that spooked her in the first place and made her run a few pages prior. Kooki quickly closes on Lucia until he comes within range of the candle’s light , making him slip into his gentle personality, apologizing for scaring her and asking for her help in navigating the house and finding someone he’s looking for. They make it to the kitchen, but he wanders off on his own shortly after to investigate Veneri’s call , who hides upon hearing him approach. He is attracted back to the kitchen by Lucia’s panicked shriek upon seeing Medo , but by the time he makes it back they are gone. Kooki searches in the bathroom, where he fails to find Lucia and the reaper kids hiding behind the shower curtain . His next appearance is when Derrick runs on him in the living room after escaping the Derrick Puppet. Derrick absconds up the stairs but the path to his room is blocked by Raziel and Kooki quickly catches up to him before Derrick manages to elude him via changing dream level. Kooki later hears Lucia’s screaming when she tries to face Blind Hunger and goes after her , but unable to find her, he stays in the kitchen waiting for her to return . He is killed after Lucia talks him into standing on the booby trap in front of the back door. His death traumatizes Lucia . His soul is taken by Bambino His backstory has been revealed by the intrepidPioneer in a Q&A: "Kooki was a small guy with a big heart. So big, it made him naive. He would help anyone he could with nothing in return. But Kooki lived in dire times. There were often enemies that stormed his town and pillaged what they could before being pushed back. Kooki lost all of his friends and family to these enemies and was often alone. He became a beggar and was often given meals by the townspeople, but he soon grew to resent them, though he didn't know why. Kooki found himself making bad choices, like stealing, and lying to people to get his way. He didn't want to do these things, but he felt he had to. Kooki soon realized that he wasn't alone. He had a friend who was also named Kooki who influenced his behavior. He didn't like his friend sometimes, but he knew he wanted the best for him. Sometimes he wouldn't follow his friend's orders, and sometimes his friend made him do what he wanted. Kooki wasn't sure who was in control. One day Kooki tried to steal from the wrong man. A wealthy and well known associate from the neighbouring town. Kooki's friend forced him into a dangerous situation and told him if he wanted to live, he would have to defend himself from the authorities that soon arrived. Kooki couldn't bring himself to kill another person, and so was killed instead." Personality and Traits Kooki seems to have split personalities, one friendly and gentle and the other hostile and violent, with the latter being smarter and ordering the pacific personality around. His peaceful personality is very polite and naive, and doesn’t seem to be completely aware of why he’s looking for Derrick beyond it being necessary to get his body back. Hostile Kooki speaks to his benign half in an aggressive manner and seems capable of causing him pain even when not active. He states that originally it was only him and the aggressive personality just slowly became more noticeable , likely means that peaceful was his default state and the only reason it appears so rarely is that LOMAM is a primary dark realm with few light sources. Stats Trivia *Both personalities are named Kooki , but Hostile Kooki speaks in all capital letters . *When exposed to light, all its hostility disappears , as noted by Ira. *In his friendly state, Kooki says he does not know why he carries bloodied wrist braces , but he may have been lying. *Hostile Kooki refers to Lucia as ‘the backup ’ which may hint to her waking up still being a possibility. *Peaceful Kooki thanked Lucia while dying. *Based on Itamie's comment that Kooki is strong enough to kill anyone in a single hit , and with her having a vitality of 200 points , it can be assumed Kooki would have been able to do at least that much damage in one (non critical) hit. Category:Monsters Category:LOMAM monster Category:Dead Monster Category:LOMAM hostile monster